Por Light
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: En donde Misa idea un plan que involucra unas llaves perdidas. Por el bien de Light, por supuesto.


**Por Light  
**por Lucathia

Resumen: En donde Misa idea un plan que involucra llaves perdidas (oneshot). Originalmente escrito para aerin, quien pidió un fic Misa x Light, aunque por error leí Misa x L al principio.

Renuncia: Death Note no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia al escribir esto.

* * *

A Misa le gusta cuando la gente se toma la molestia de hacer cosas por ella. Por ejemplo, sus nuevos representantes le parecen encantadores. Encuentra a Light irresistible, ya que aunque él no la conocía entonces, de todos modos hizo lo que Misa quería, y eso era obtener venganza. Misa sabe que Light no confiaba en ella al principio, pero Misa sabe cómo hacer que Light confíe en ella. Misa sabe cómo abrirse camino hacia el corazón de Light, cómo hacer que Light la necesite.

Por otro lado, Ryuuzaki es problemático.

Con Ryuuzaki tercamente encadenado a Light, Misa ya no tiene la oportunidad de tener citas con Light. Bueno, todavía puede, pero no sin que Ryuuzaki vaya también. ¡Qué molesto! Misa no es alguien que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Misa siempre se sale con la suya. Siempre.

Balanceando sus pies sobre el sofá, Misa piensa en un buen plan. Un plan que liberará a Light. Dichosa, inmediatamente empieza a idear formas de engañar a su representante para que no sepa dónde está, para que ella pueda comprar las cosas necesarias sin despertar sospechas.

La próxima vez que Misa ve a Light, ya está lista. Misa se dispone a poner su plan en acción.

–Light –dice Misa desenvueltamente–. ¡Lo siento!

Antes de que Light pueda reaccionar, se escucha un "clic" en el cuarto.

Misa mira a ambos muchachos ansiosamente, esperando ver sus reacciones.

–Vaya, qué progreso tan placentero –dice Ryuuzaki.

Levanta su mano, que ahora está esposada a dos personas.

Misa hace un puchero.

¡Se suponía que Ryuuzaki se sorprendiera!

–¿Dónde está la llave? –pregunta Light.

¡Y se suponía que Light viera lo brillante de su plan!

Misa se encoge de hombros.

–No hay llave.

Light fruce el entrecejo, pero Misa sabe que eso sólo indica que Light está pensando. No es que esté molesto.

Misa sonríe.

–¡Peero! ¡Ya que Misa está encadenada a la esposa de Ryuuzaki, lo único que Ryuuzaki tiene que hacer es abrir su esposa y todos seremos libres! –aunque ellos dos tendrán que arrastrar cadenas tintineantes, al menos no estarán encadenados a Ryuuzaki.

Sí, y entonces Light la amará por su plan tan genial.

Misa y Light se vuelven hacia Ryuuzaki, uno expectante y la otra casi suplicante.

Ryuuzaki levanta la mirada, con sus enormes ojos, llevando la taza de té a sus labios.

–... no.

* * *

Misa no lo entiende. ¿Cómo puede Ryuuzaki estar conforme con usar sólo una mano para beber su té? ¿Cómo puede no importarle a Ryuuzaki estar encadenado a dos personas? Es tan inconveniente.

Misa frunce el ceño mientras da tirones a su desaliñada coleta con su única mano libre. Es difícil. Tiene que maniobrar en la posición correcta. Un poco más arriba aquí, y un poco más abajo por aquí...

Es muy difícil. Misa se da por vencida.

–Light, ¿puedes ayudarme? Mi cabello...

Light está ocupado tecleando. Los tres de ellos están inclinados frente a la mesa, cercanos entre sí. Misa en el sofá, Light frente a la laptop, y Ryuuzaki en medio de ellos. Ella hace un puchero al pensar en eso. Aunque ya está acostumbrada a que Ryuuzaki se entrometa en sus preciosos momentos con Light, no le gusta que su plan no haya cambiado nada. Incluso empeoró las cosas.

–Ryuuzaki, ¿podemos cambiar de lugar, por favor? –volvió sus suplicantes ojos de cachorro hacia el muchacho de ojo y cabellos oscuros.

–Las cadenas no permiten esa posición en particular, ¿o sí? –responde Ryuuzaki sin parpadear.

Misa lo sabe, pero se niega a admitirlo. Su plan ha hecho que Ryuuzaki sea un obstáculo más grande. Se calla, dirigiendo su atención a Light.

Light está ocupado tecleando. Sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado, y Misa no ve ni una vez que use la tecla de borrar. Sus ojos relampaguean por la pantalla, escaneando todo, enterándose de mucho más de lo que ella podría con una sola mirada. El brillo del monitor ilumina su cara. Para Misa, es casi como si fuera Light el que brilla. Suspira, feliz de poder admirar a Light tanto como ella quiera. Él es más de lo que ella imaginó. Light es guapo. Light es inteligente. Light es astuto. Light es fuerte.

Light es Kira.

Light es perfecto.

Misa es sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando una mano jalonea sus coletas. No es Light, ya que él sigue ocupado tecleando.

–¿Ryuuzaki? –pregunta Misa, aunque sabe que no puede ser nadie más.

–Levanta tu mano –dice él.

A Misa no le gusta que alguien que no sea Light le dé órdenes. Se niega.

–¿No querías arreglar tu cabello? –dijo Ryuuzaki.

Ella se retuerce, pero imagina su cabello desarreglado, con mechones sueltos por todos lados. Levanta su mano libre hacia su cabello.

–¿Ahora qué? –pregunta.

–Mueve tu mano a la izquierda un poco y sostén este mechón –le contesta.

Juntos, batallan para atar el cabello de Misa, ambos con una sola mano libre para hacer el trabajo. Cuando terminan, Misa da palmaditas a su cabello, satisfecha con el resultado. Quizá Ryuuzaki no sea una persona tan mala. Al menos tiene habilidad para hacer coletas.

Misa vuelve a admirar a Light.

* * *

Se despierta a mitad de la noche. Está oscuro. Su vista está borrosa por el sueño, sus hombros entumecidos por la posición en que tiene que dormir.

–Chist, no hagas tanto ruido. Ryuuzaki está dormido.

Misa se frota los ojos. Ahora sabe porqué despertó.

–¿Light?

Light está sentado junto a Misa, que está junto a Ryuuzaki. No pueden dormir en una cama sin que Misa termine encima de alguno de ellos por las esposas. Es muy incómodo. Misa extraña su cama blandita.

Misa bosteza.

–¿Ryuuzaki está dormido? ¿De verdad duerme?

Light se encoge de hombros. El movimiento apenas se nota en la oscuridad, pero Misa lo siente por su cercanía. De repente, Light atrae a Misa hacia sí.

Misa sonríe, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Light. No pregunta por su movimiento repentino. Disfruta cada pedacito de atención que él le da.

–Misa –susurra Light a su oído, tan bajo que ella casi no puede oírlo–. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

Misa escucha.

A Misa le agrada cuando la gente se toma la molestia de hacer cosas por ella; pero, por Light, a ella no le molesta que los papeles se intercambien. La meta de Light es su meta.

Ryuuzaki es problemático, y Light está de acuerdo con eso.

Por Light, Misa hará cualquier cosa.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
